It's A Mammal Thing
by xXx.-M.L-.xXx
Summary: It's been some time since the Whispermen and Vastra and Jenny are back to their lives. But what would happen if their world was thrown back into peril. Spoilers in later chapters so if you haven't seen the season final maybe avoid for a little while. T but with a slight M for the mention of naked bodies. Some occasional Doctor in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

B/N Hey guys, I have started writing again :D I have been busy at University so I'm sorry about the lull. I started this a couple of months ago but have now felt some inspiration since the season final. That means my story will contain spoilers so please watch the season final before later chapters.

Bit of a slow lead into in the beginning but it will get better I promise :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Jenny sat in a firm armchair in the corner of the bedroom, gently pulling at the loose brown threads that had sprouted out of its seams. The air was chilled and the room was dim; the light not yet hitting the dull colored curtains. She let herself slouch gently into the material of the chair, her back cracking with barely audible pops. Letting herself linger in this position, her eyes focused on the bed. Through the darkness Vastra's shadowy figure could be made out under the thick blankets.

A soft smile slowly spread across Jenny's face. This was one of her favorite pastimes. Jenny could see the relaxed features of Vastra's face. Usually they were hardened like her personality. This was the only time that Jenny got to see Vastra somewhat vulnerable.

It was the anniversary of their marriage. A day that was special to Jenny but not so important to Vastra. In the past Vastra had labeled it a "mammal thing" as if the discrimination was justified. Jenny had to remind her that she was now sharing her life with a mammal; therefore it was more than just a "mammal thing". Jenny smirked reminiscing the moment. Challenging Vastra was also one of her favorite pastimes. It allowed the couple to see eye to eye on situations and resolve conflict within their relationship.

A rustle from within the blankets brought Jenny back into reality. 'Come back to bed… I know you're over there.'

Jenny let out a small laugh; Vastra was barely coherent with the sleep layering her voice. Jenny stood and walked back over to the bedside. Vastra had buried her head underneath the blankets in an attempt to keep her head warm. Jenny proceeded as per Vastra's request and stood at Vastra's bedside. "Ya know Ma'am, you shou' really get up. It's past eight an' I'm sure you 'ave some work to do."

"But you left me and now I'm _cold._" Vastra opened one of her eyes. The glare was steely.

"I know, but I made you breakfast." Jenny brushed her fingers over Vastra's cheek, the scales feeling rough under her skin. She moved over to the curtains and opened them briskly causing Vastra to let out a groan.

"A little bit of warning next time, my dear. What kind of maid are you?" Vastra sat up and shielded her eyes with her hands. Jenny turned, the light from outside had brightened the room. The blanket had slumped around Vastra's lap exposing her naked chest to the sunlight. Jenny moved to collect the Silurian's clothes that had been strewn around the room.

"We both know that I 'aven't been your maid for a while, Ma'am." She said, gently placing the dress and undergarments at the foot of the bed.

"I do suppose you are right. However what were you saying about breakfast?"

The Silurian slipped the remaining covers off and stood up out of bed. Her long bare legs flexed as Vastra stretched.

"Well are you just going to stand and stare Jenny?"

"Would if I could, Ma'am." Jenny left for the kitchen to get Vastra's breakfast.

Vastra rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. "Damn it Jenny." She muttered under her breath whilst slipping quickly back into her garments.

"Ma'am! It's ready!"

Vastra moved steadily towards the kitchen. The strong scent of bloodied meat filled her nostrils even from far away. She reached Jenny, wrapping her arms around her waist. The radiant heat from her body warmed Vastra's as they embraced. "So what's this then my love?" The low sensual murmur, almost at a growl that sent chills through Jenny's spine.

"It… It's ya favourite… Ma'am." Jenny had blushed a deep red, the extra blood flow automatically apparent to Vastra.

"Mmm, you do know how to please me. Don't you?" Again deep into Jenny's ear.

"Ma'am, if you're not careful I'll 'ave to rip those clothes off like last nigh'" Jenny replied playfully.

"Yes… we wouldn't want that. So what is the occasion? I assume as it's not what I normally receive that today is different?"

Jenny was expecting this.

"Ma'am, today is the day I went from just bein' your maid, to somethin a lot more special."

"Ah yes it has come around again hasn't it? Thank you Jenny, but you know how I am with days like this." Vastra wished she could show the same interest.

"S'alright but I have one more surprise for ya'" Jenny grinned a cheeky grin. "Cover your eyes!"

Vastra sighed, Jenny was so excited Vastra couldn't let her down. She obliged, hands over her eyes she let Jenny lead her into the drawing room.

"Okay, now 'old on a moment, Ma'am." Vastra felt Jenny leave her side. She heard the sounds of Jenny dragging something and the slight clanking of metal.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Vastra was concerned.

"Alrigh, you can look."

Vastra took away her hands stunned.

* * *

A/N Review please, it'd be nice to know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

B/N- Hello everyone, I'm sorry about the wait with this chapter. I was in a car accident earlier this week and it has not been fun times. General PSA: Please make sure your car has airbags, mine did not and therefore my face went through my steering wheel , 2/10 - Would not recommend.

That aside, I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to standard. It does get a bit more ... wibbly-wobbly... timey-whimey than I wanted. Feel free to review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_Vastra took away her hands stunned._

"Jenny." There was a long pause before Vastra could make sense of what she was seeing. She attempted again at some coherent communication.

"Jenny, where did you get that?"

It was unbelievable in Vastra's mind that such a thing would still exist. Before her stood, placed elegantly in a thin metal frame work mannequin, was something that resembled those of the robes of a warrior leader.

"Well," Jenny started sheepishly, unsure if Vastra was upset or just speechless.

"Do you remember when The Doctor was last 'ere? 'E had to drop off Strax?"

Vastra was still silent, analysing the clothing from afar. Jenny continued.

"Well I 'ad a chat to him, meant nothin' by it really but mentioned that I was thinking of something to get you… Well, while you were out doin' something for Scotland Yard he came back and dropped off this." Jenny pointed to the garments.

"He said he found it back… or was it forward in time? Anyway, he didn't say when or really where for that matter you know 'ow he is, but that someone was trying to pawn it off in a marketplace. So 'e took it off their hands. He said as he was leaving "fits her personality" and 'ere we are now."

Vastra had moved forward, now feeling the fabric. Her long fingers felt the soft deep red fabric of the waist-long robe. On the shoulders there was embroidered patch on either side with markings of military insignia. The darker red matching belt fastened loosely around the back, joining it together. Beneath the robe was hanging a long chest piece of strong Silurian-made metal armor. They were interconnected with arm pieces and gloves. Below that was leg armor with a chainmail sort of appearance and combat-styled boots.

"I figured it'd mean a lot to you, ya know? You don't 'ave a lot of possessions from your kind. I… I mean that in a nice way. It wasn't your fault most of it was all taken away from you." Jenny was still talking; she was unsure whether she was making it better or worse. Vastra hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever.

"Well, what do you think Ma'am?"

Vastra stepped back and took a deep breath. "Thank you my dear, I appreciate it very much. I must say that it does not appear to be from my specific time. Our armor was quite a bit different to this one. However it is definitely Silurian made."

She drifted her hands down the robe once more before turning to face Jenny.

"You are right though, I don't have a lot of possessions from my species and I must say that what you gave me does hold a lot of sentimental value." Vastra reached out her hand towards Jenny. "Would you like to know what exactly this is?"

Jenny was indeed curious. Vastra's history was never really talked about. She knew that Vastra had lost a lot of her species, including her sisters when she was awoken. Jenny wondered whether it was painful for Vastra to talk about her history or whether she just didn't want to think that she was boring her.

Jenny took a large step and grabbed Vastra's hand.

"I'd love to Ma'am."

They sat together around a small coffee table in the green house. The sunlight significantly warmed the room and it was here that the plants flourished. It was one of Vastra's favourite places to relax. The cold had horrible effects on Vastra if she were out too long without protection. Jenny had often wondered why she even lived in London sometimes.

Vastra had made them a pot of tea; the strong sweet smell filled the air and mingled with the warm atmosphere around them.

Vastra cleared her throat.

"A very long time ago, long before your time, Silurians were the inhabitors of the Earth. We were a relatively peaceful race and we were always ruled by the Triad." Vastra took a sip of tea.

"So you remember then? You remember what it was like?" Jenny took the chance to delve deeper into Vastra's past.

"Only very vaguely, I was younger when hibernation was initialized so there is not much that I do remember. However, the Triad were the three most important people of our time. They were our ruling authority. There was an Elder, thought to be one of the wisest of the Silurians and often the oldest. Below the Elder there was usually, but not always, a Scientist and finally the Leader of the Warrior Class or to put it simply a Commander."

Jenny sat silent but intrigued waiting for Vastra to continue.

"Your gift looks like it is the clothing of the Commander, the leader of the Silurian army. I never thought I'd see such articles in existence."

Jenny let out a laugh. "I see what he means now, suits your personality indeed Ma'am."

Vastra too let out a chuckle. "Ah yes, though I'd never consider myself to be that high up Jenny dear. However, as I said earlier our armor was a tad different to that. The metal is quite similar if not the same to what we had but the robes have much more detail and much brighter than what I can remember."

Jenny was content; making Vastra happy wasn't always an easy task. "I'm glad you like it Ma'am."

"My only regret is that I don't have anything for you."

There was a brief silence.

"I love you, Jenny."

Jenny smiled; those four words mean a lot and are not said often.

"That's all I need."

The moment was perfect until it was interrupted by an urgent banging on the door.


End file.
